Carta a mi amor imposible
by Meyra
Summary: Bueno, un pequeño oneshot NejiTen relatado por ella. Entren a leer:
1. La carta de Tenten

Holiiiiis:) bueno, es un NejiTen cortito, pero es medio raro porque como que él no se involucra...pero a la vez, la historia gira en torno a él.

espero que lo disfruten :D

DISCLAIMER: esta historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son únicamente de Kishimoto-Sama. Mis fanfics son sólo para ocio personal y para terceros, sin ninguna intención comercial...lo que tampoco significa que se pueda copiar, traducir o utilizar de alguna forma sin mi expresa autorización.

_-Que Jashin-Sama ilumine el camino de los que me dejen reviews y los que lo lean pero no tengan cuentas..porque los usuarios que leen historias y no dejan reviews son malos servidores de Jashin-Sama-_

Carta a mi amor imposible- NejiTen

Querido extraño:

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, expresar tantos sentimientos; pero no creo que una carta baste para hacerlo.

Primero, quiero que sepas que yo te amo, Neji, y siempre lo voy a hacer sin importar que. No me importa que vos no me ames, ya que eso no cambiaría lo que siento.

Desde el primer día en que te vi en la academia, rodeado de aduladores y locas enamoradas, yo simplemente te sonreí y, al ver que hiciste alguna clase de sonrisa, supe que estaba enamorada. No me importó tu arrogancia, tu genio ni tu ego y orgullo; ya que me daba cuenta de que sólo era un escudo para alejarte del resto, lo cual por cierto no funcionaba. En un comienzo, yo también era bloqueada por tu muralla, pero al hacernos compañeros de equipo y verte obligado a estar y entrenar conmigo, me aceptaste y dejaste entrar. Al cabo de un tiempo, yo era la persona más allegada a vos, me contaste tu pasado, tus secretos, sueños y metas; fui tu confidente sin esperar nunca nada a cambio.

Cuando tuviste que enfrentarte a oponentes peligrosos, siempre estaba yo ahí por si me necesitabas, oculta, tirando alguna que otra arma al enemigo para alivianarte el peso sobre tus hombros; en esos momentos, tampoco esperé nunca algo a cambio, ni siquiera un gracias.

Cuando te ascendieron a Jounnin, me alegré por tu éxito y porque al fin podrías mostrarle a los que en tu clan te hacían menos que eras mejor que ellos, y que no necesitabas un torpe nombramiento como lo es Souke o Bouke para vencerlos.

Luego de tu nombramiento como líder AMBU, casi no tenías tiempo para visitarme o siquiera entrenar conmigo, pero jamás dije nada porque sabía que tu vida era bastante difícil como para agregarle a todo el enojo de tu amiga. Pero me alegraba demasiado cuando tenías aunque fueran quince minutos para venir a visitarme.

Luego conociste a alguien, te enamoraste y casaste con ella; una noble del país de la hierba muy hermosa y sin un rasguño, lo que no era mi caso debido a mi vida como kunoichi. En el día de tu boda, mi corazón se partió completamente; y al momento del "acepto", pude escucharlo haciéndose trizas contra mi desgarrada alma. Luego vino tu preciosa hija, Hiyori, pero tu esposa murió en el mismo momento. Mi corazón, por alguna razón volvió a latir; aunque era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a partirse. No lo hizo, pero nunca sanó totalmente, le falta amor para que termine de arreglarse.

Esta carta no es ni una queja, ni un reproche ni nada que se le parezca; sólo es una declaración de amor retardada, de una persona cobarde que por su miedo a arruinarlo todo nunca intentó algo.

Pero lo que quiero que entiendas, es que no importa si estamos lejos o cerca, vivos o muertos, solos o acompañados…siempre te voy a amar.

Tenten.

Les gustó? si? no? si les gustó dejenme un review, y si no tambien.:)

Soy adicta a los reviews, y los necesitoooooooouu..

Noos leemos despuuess:)


	2. La respuesta de Neji

Holiiiiis:) bueno, como les prometii...la esperada respuesta de Neji-kun...espero que lo disfruten :D

DISCLAIMER: esta historia me pertenece, pero los personajes son únicamente de Kishimoto-Sama. Mis fanfics son sólo para ocio personal y para terceros, sin ninguna intención comercial...lo que tampoco significa que se pueda copiar, traducir o utilizar de alguna forma sin mi expresa autorización.

_-Recuerden que Jashin-Sama todo lo ve, todo lo sabe y todo lo castiga si la situación lo amerita...así que sean fieles a él y déjenme un revieew xD-_

La respuesta de Neji Hyuuga:

Tenten,

No esperaba tu carta, eso es seguro. Tampoco sabía todo lo que has sufrido a lo largo de nuestra amistad. Y no te voy a mentir diciendo que no te amo, pero tampoco voy a decirte que mi antiguo matrimonio fue arreglado porque amé mucho a Natsumi mientras estuvo conmigo y al menos todavía me queda Hiyori para recordarla.

También siento lo que te hice, sé que te di muchas falsas esperanzas con esa noche que pasamos; pero eso fue para estabilizarme emocionalmente cuando perdí a mi esposa.

Pero con esta carta te quiero decir que si me daba cuenta de todos tus esfuerzos y sacrificios para poder hacerme compañía, y que fueron muy apreciados. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi confidente; y espero que eso nunca cambie. Con eso te quiero decir que a pesar de que te amo y adoro como cuando éramos adolescentes, ahora tengo una hija y un clan de los que tengo que cuidar; entiende que no puedo darme la vida de loco enamorado y desatender mis nuevas responsabilidades.

Me he enterado de que te hiciste AMBU también, capitana de un escuadrón de hecho; mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por tal logro. Siempre supe que eras una excelente kunoichi.

No logro creer que esté hablando tanto con una persona, no es propio de mi; supongo que el que haya que escribir me hace extenderme más de la cuenta.

Aún recuerdo nuestro ascenso a Jounnin; Lee llorando, toda esa gente felicitándonos por nuestro ascenso. También me acuerdo de tu sonrisa, estabas radiante, tan feliz. Y te veías tan hermosa que tuve que medio-matar a varios mirones que intentaron echarte el ojo. Pero lo más interesante de esa historia es que en esa misma fiesta fue que me di cuenta de que te amaba. Pero no parecías corresponderme, estabas bastante animada andando con Kiba en ese entonces (aunque luego de hacerlo blanco de mis puños me enteré que estaba saliendo con Ino y que ustedes eran sólo amigos). Fui tan idiota en no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos que dejé que sufrieras en silencio y arruiné nuestra oportunidad. También me disculpo por eso. La cosa es que cuando conocí a Natsumi, mis sentimientos hacia ti se vieron eclipsados por esos nuevos que estaba sintiendo por ella; luego de su trágica muerte, creí que ya estaba listo para reconciliarme contigo y empezar algo; pero lo único que conseguí fueron una noche de sexo y más culpa por hacerte llorar otra vez. ¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan estúpida?, por mi tonto orgullo no traté de disculparme siquiera, y me siento terrible por ello.

Siempre ten en cuenta que te amaré hasta el final, pero que no podemos dejarlo fluir; es por el bien de todos.

Te ama,

Neji.

Les gustó? si? no? si les gustó dejenme un review, y si no tambien.:)

Soy adicta a los reviews, y los necesitoooooooouu..

Noos leemos despuuess:)


	3. Las cartas

Bueno, el último capítulo de este One-Shot (o al menos lo era antes de los reviews ¬¬)

Pero como sea, espero que lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Sólo hay un personaje en este capítulo que me pertence, el resto son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama. ;)

Al terminar de leer esas dos cartas, la pequeña Hanako fue corriendo con su padre a pegarle unos "fuertes" puñetazos.

-¡Papá!- gritó desde el patio interior- ¿dónde estás?

-¿Qué ocurre?- apareció corriendo desde el dojo de entrenamiento en el patio exterior.

-¿¡Qué significa esto?- le reprochó la infante- ¿De cuándo son estas cartas?- las agitaba en el aire.

-Ah, hace tanto que no veía esas cartas….- dijo con tono melancólico, pero luego su semblante se tornó serio- ¿y tú señorita por qué revisaste mi cajón?

-Ehm, estee….eso no es lo importante…- se excusó ella.

-Buscabas tus kunais, ¿cierto?- aunque más bien era una afirmación.

-Tal vez.- aceptó finalmente.

-Eres tan parecida a tu madre…- dijo él con tono cálido.

-No es cierto…todo el mundo dice que tú y yo somos como dos gotas de agua- dijo con decisión.

-La extraño tanto…- comenzó a recordarla con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Ay, papá…no es para tanto…- dijo ella muy segura.

-¿No extrañas a tu mamá?- preguntó él a su hija expectante a su respuesta.

-No.- pronunció con decisión.

-¿Por qué no?- la cuestionó.

-Porque sólo se ha ido de misión, ella es la mejor y volverá en unos días…así que por qué habría de extrañarla?- le recordó ella.

-Buen punto,…para que discuto contigo, pareciera que tuvieras dieciocho en lugar de ocho….- bufó él.

-lo sé- sonrió pícaramente.

-Toma.- de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela de color lila pálido con el nombre de la niña bordado con hilos dorados.

-¿Me las devuelves?- la niña tenía una visible cara de asombro mezclada con una enorme sonrisa de genuina felicidad-….- al ver la cabeza de su padre moverse afirmativamente, sonrió aún más- graciias, graciiass, graaaciiaaas…- pero antes de que su padre pudiese articular palabra alguna, Hanako ya había salido corriendo al sector de dianas para practicar el lanzamiento con kunais por el que su madre era tan famosa en la aldea. Mientras tanto, Neji Hyuuga observaba a su hija lanzar armas magistralmente contra las dianas y dar en el blanco con cada una de ellas. Sonrió.

-Vaya…se parece tanto a ti, Tenten- musitó al aire.

-Lo sé.- y ahí estaba su amada Tenten parada frente a sus ojos con una sonrisita juguetona que hubiese derretido a cualquier hombre- somos idénticas…-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si…igual de obstinadas y mordaces en cuanto a su humor- dijo él a modo de burla contra ella, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa.- encontró nuestras cartas…

-¿En serio?...wow…¿¡todavía guardas esas cartas?- preguntó la mujer, realmente sorprendida.

-Claro…son mi recordatorio permanente de que fui un orgulloso cobarde…mi modo de abstenerme de volver a aquello- dijo él con cara seria.

-Lo que tú digas,…extraño…- dijo Tenten antes de besarlo.

Que dicen?, los sorprendió este último capítulo? O era muy previsible?

Bueno, de un modo u otro, déjenme un review pliisss…y, nos leemos la próxima vez. Paz.

_-Paz en el alma, porque lo demás no importa nada- Daniela Fernández._

Vieron, ahora soy filósofa también…no sabían que soy multifacético y estoy multidrogadaaxD. Vivan la vida de colores, la de blanco y negro déjenla para la oficina. JejejeeexD


End file.
